


До самого конца (Until the Very End)

by bronzza



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: Canon - Japanese Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Japanese Character(s), Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzza/pseuds/bronzza
Summary: Это было столь же сильным утешением, как присутствие учительницы Юико – знать, что в конце пути судьбы двух драконов уроборос остались переплетенными. (Мысли Данно Татцуя по дороге в "Махаробу". Спойлеры к финалу.)





	До самого конца (Until the Very End)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until the Very End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022086) by [blue3ski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue3ski/pseuds/blue3ski). 



> Thanks to the author for a wonderful story!

Даже когда жизнь покидала его, он успел почувствовать эгоистичную радость от того, что Икуо выбрал его.

Он всегда так завидовал ей – ей, которая постепенно вторгалась в мир Икуо. Его мир. Ей, которой со временем удалось заполучить его преданность. Их общую преданность.

Это было столь же сильным утешением, как присутствие учительницы Юико – знать, что в конце пути судьбы двух драконов уроборос остались переплетенными.

Он не мог сказать, что не пытался. Он ожесточил свое сердце и сделал все возможное, чтобы подтолкнуть Икуо к его будущему. Он желал посмотреть со стороны, как Икуо создаст семью и устроит свою жизнь, позабыв о мести. Он хотел убедиться, что Икуо все еще может быть защищен и спасен, тогда как он сам давно отбросил в сторону все лишнее, потому что впереди у него не могло быть ничего.

Вопросы о жизни после мести всегда ввергали его в отчаяние, потому что все, к чему он мог стремиться, было утрачено. У него не было никого, кроме Икуо, и их цель была единственной, что их связывало. Эта цель была его спасением и его убийцей – она давала ему силы, чтобы жить, но ее потеря принесла бы единственное, что имело значение.

Когда он сказал Икуо, что все кончено, он говорил не только о своей мести. Он смотрел в пустоту, которая всегда ждала его, отражаясь в больших бездонных глазах, наполненных соленой водой. Даже если они попытаются спасти его – и он знал, что они так и сделают, потому что они были теми, кто они есть – он уже решил исчезнуть. Один из драконов уроборос должен был вырваться из круга.

Но в тот момент он позволил себе кивнуть и солгать, чтобы согласиться с предложением Икуо отвезти его домой. Когда он услышал, как она пришла, он представил себе, что поток крови хлынул из его раны с еще большей силой, потому что он хотел, чтобы все это закончилось прежде, чем они уедут.

Когда тело болеет, мозг вырабатывает эндорфины. Но сейчас боль была как физической, так и душевной, поэтому его организму потребовалась двойная порция этого вещества, верно? Ему это было нужно. Он хотел по крайней мере в конце почувствовать себя счастливым. Именно поэтому он с улыбкой мог показать свое истинное лицо верному Фукамачи. Он надеялся, что сможет дать им всем свое благословение и расстаться с Икуо без горечи.

— Простите, Хибино-сан.

Он не был уверен, что не ослышался. В конце концов, он был в полубессознательном состоянии. Возможно, это было просто принятие желаемого за действительное. Затем они снова двинулись вперед. Никто не сможет остановить их здесь. В этом месте, где он только что испытал это безумное эгоистическое счастье. Если бы он мог поднять голову, то возможно ухмыльнулся бы ей. Это было так мало по сравнению с тем, что она могла бы ему позволить. В конце концов, она вернет Икуо, как только он уйдет.

Он слышал оглушительный шум в ушах. Лежал на чем-то твердом и даже не понимал, где находится. Отчаянный призыв "Тат-чан" был единственным якорем, который заставлял его проверить, что он все еще здесь. Может быть, он просто лежал на земле. Это не имело значения.

Но подождите, ему нужно было узнать еще одну важную вещь. Перед уходом он должен был убедиться, что рассказал об этом. Икуо стоило узнать это от него. Просто, на всякий случай.

— Ты видел? — спросил он.

"Нет," — было ему ответом. Ну, разве он мог позволить Икуо думать, будто в том видео не было ничего особенного, не так ли? Он ухватился за это, чтобы заставить Икуо завидовать ему, потому что обращение учительницы Юико было одним из тех последних моментов, что он видел. Он хотел убедить Икуо вернуться и посмотреть то видео как можно скорее, прямо сейчас. Он обязан был...

А потом все погрузилось во тьму.

***

Когда он снова открыл глаза, вокруг было светло. Учительница Юико улыбалась ему.

И Икуо был рядом с ним.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — произнесла учительница Юико. Она словно поняла, что он хотел, и потому сначала обратилась к Икуо.

Он услышал ответ Икуо, наконец, поверив, что он действительно был там.

И тогда он тоже сказал: — Я дома.

Когда они оба поднялись с места, чтобы обнять ее, одной рукой он обнял и Икуо.

***

Когда учительница Юико положила на стол общую тарелку с рисовым омлетом, он спросил Икуо, почему.

Икуо уже поднимал свою ложку и на мгновение задумался над его вопросом. Затем его лицо озарила нетерпеливая улыбка, которая всегда освещала их комнату даже в самые темные дни.

— Нет другого пути, Тат-чан. Мы уроборос. Бесконечность и вечность. Когда уйдешь ты, уйду и я.

Он посмотрел на учительницу Юико, ее глаза были наполнены внутренним светом, мягкостью и теплотой, как будто она что-то вспоминала.

— Тат-чан! Я голоден.

Он улыбнулся: — Отлично. Приступим.

— Спасибо за еду! — сказали они хором.

Где-то в глубине души за бурными океанскими волнами на мгновение он увидел проблеск утраченного будущего Икуо. Но потом он снова обратил свой взор к вечности.


End file.
